As data collection technologies continue to improve, resulting in increasingly large volumes of collected data, numerous problems related to managing, analyzing, and/or processing such data continue to arise. For example, certain applications, such as light data and ranging (LIDAR), can allow for capturing large amounts of data, such as three-dimensional scene data, but processing such data may not be possible due to limitations in the capacity of current technologies. In addition, collected data may include an occluded scene of interest, interfering with data analysis, such as scene identification. Further, collected data may be incomplete or damaged, precluding or impeding analysis. Therefore, a need exists for improvements to data management, analysis, and processing technologies to accommodate increasingly large volumes of collected data.